


Why Arthur should have been a cartoon bunny

by ko_writes



Series: Creativty Night - 18/07/15 [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Slapstick, Who framed Roger Rabit references, attempted comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: head/stuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Arthur should have been a cartoon bunny

   Martin couldn’t remember a time when he’d laughed more in his life. It was stupid, laughing at that; but he found it funny!

   Douglas and Arthur smiled at Martin, at the bottom of Douglas’ staircase, clutching his sides as he laughed. He’d been a little melancholy the past few weeks; bad van jobs, higher bills, little free time, and a whole lot of bad luck.

   The First Officer and the steward had been on a mission to cheer him up. Douglas assured Carolyn that this was because a miserable Martin was a boring and strict Martin, even if that wasn’t quite the only reason.

   They’d tried everything. Jokes, nice gestures, compliments; but they knew Martin liked cartoons, and a certain multimedia film in particular. So, slapstick it was.

   It had been a flawless performance with mousetraps, opportunistically placed roller-skates, banana skins, and the piece-de-resistance, Arthur ending up with his head ‘stuck’ between the banisters of Douglas’ stairs.

   Douglas leaned close, “Right, this will finish him off. I’ll start pretending to saw the banister, you slip your head out while I am, and when I ask you say…”

   “I couldn’t get out anytime, only when it was funny,” Arthur whispered back, actually lowering the volume of his voice this time.

   Douglas pretended to saw, and Arthur was about to tug his head out… when he said, “Douglas, I’m actually stuck.”

   Douglas took a breath, of course Arthur would actually get stuck. “I’m getting you out now Arthur.”

   He began to _actually_ saw his beautiful, custom staircase. Half-way through, he realised that there was now a suspicious lack of a steward, “Arthur… What?

   “I couldn’t get out anytime, only when it was funny!” Arthur beamed, and Martin chortled.

   How much would a poisoned Toblerone cost?

   "Skip, Douglas looks very... red," Arthur gulped, then took off running into the night with a very disgruntled Douglas on his heels.

   Yes, Martin had never laughed this much in his life.


End file.
